


Emer's Emergence in Chaldea

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako is excited to summon a new Servant, and then wonders why of all things her new Saber looks so much like Rin.
Relationships: Cu Chulainn Alter/Ereshkigal Lancer, Cu Chulainn Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cu Chulainn Prototype/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Emer's Emergence in Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako was excited, it looked like she was summoning another good Servant.

The rush of power that went into it couldn’t be denied. So at least a three star worth Servant or higher.

It’s not like she had anything against her lower starred Servants. They all could hit hard and fast with the best of them. No the issue was that they were limited by the fact that their bodies wouldn’t let them grow in power without Palingenesis. It was like they were being held back to grow in power that Gudako knew they all had. Potential that the Servant seemed to not know they had available after they were summoned.

“Maybe they just got chained to that by the Throne of Heroes?” Gudako wondered as she waited for the light to dim. No longer a novice to summoning, she brought her own sunglasses to avoid the shine to her eyes and spots for hours after this.

The light finally dimmed to nothing leaving a single woman in front of her.

Lush red hair, pale skin that looked creamy in the light, an outfit that reminded her of Merlin’s outfit gone a little less, and the face of Rin Tohsaka if she were somehow European. Gudako held back her tongue form asking the universe once more: Why Do We Have So Many Heroes With The Same Face!!!????

“Hello Master I have come from the Grail as a Saber Class Servant.” The sword hidden in her cloak was now a lot more obvious to see.

“Do you mind if I ask you for your name Saber? We have a lot of Servants of that class here to save humanity.” Gudako explained.

“A lot of Servants?” The red haired woman mused back. “Tell me it can’t be that many.”

Gudako was already shaking her head a negative before she even finished her disagreement. Quite a few Servants thought that even if they did know what was going on and Chaldea’s purpose. It did seem some Servants still came in with the thought of this similar to a Grail War. “No. This is Chaldea and everyone here is my Servant, Hakuno’s Servant, Rin’s Servant, or Rin-chan’s Servant. Rin is the brunette and Rin-chan the blond. All in all we have around a hundred Servants available here. The True Names and nicknames are really what we use instead of classes. Otherwise we would get about twenty Servants answering to Saber.”

Given the practice Gudako had in reading Rin, she could tell this unsettled ad impressed Saber all at the same time. 

Saber nodded her head and took a stance like she was daring her to argue before speaking. "My name is Emer, wife to Cu Chulainn. The Saber Class Servant."

Well now, this makes a lot more sense now. Cu had a very serious type. She will not be persuaded otherwise. "We have a lot of Cu Chulainn summoned here. Four to be exact. A Berzerker, Caster, and two Lancers."

"My husband seems to have split himself apart." Emer, Cu's _wife_ , somehow did not look surprised at all. 

"I heard great heroes can be separated by the Throe of Heroes." Gudako just repeated the line she heard from somewhere before. 

"I suppose I should reacquaint myself with the man. This time I have a few words for him and a rule he is _not_ allowed to die one me. 

"Right, you should probably know that aside from one of them.... well Cu is not single anymore?" Gudako did not mean that **_meep_ **that came from her mouth.

She didn't!

But she dared anyone that knew a Rin to not know the look like she was going to blow someone up, literally or metaphorically. Woman was good at both.

"We both have to meet my husband." 

"Does it-"

"Now." 

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

* * *

.

The twosome didn't even make it to down the hall before being spotted by Hakuno with Prototype Cu coincidentally. Hakuno brightening up considerably when she saw the pair. ProtoCu on the other hand looked like he was hit by a truck and ready to call it out when he saw the woman to Gudako's left. The basket he was carrying and the fact that Hakuno probably asked for his help the only reason he didn't sprint up to the red head.

"Gudako!" Hakuno crowed excitedly as she waved. "EMIYA made some new sweets. I got ProtoCu to come and assist me when I remembered you were missing them."

"That's sweet of you Hakuno!" A new treat from EMIYA was not one to be turned down. They always ended up with not leftovers when he experimented, so you had to be there to get some. Thankfully, Hakuno really liked to get things for her friends. One of the nicer things she shared with her husband - as Gilgamesh was _very_ clear on that title. "And this must be your newest Servant. Would you like one too?"

"I would. Now what are you doing with my husband?" Emer stated bluntly even as she took a pastry. 

"Knew it was you Emer, didn't realize you would be a Saber." ProtoCu looked appreciative of her form and the weapon she was inching to handle. "It's not like my Gae Bolg, but I bet you are a sight with it."

The glare she hit him with for interrupting seemed to delight him. "I asked the lady a question."

"ProtoCu is making sur no one kidnaps me while Gil is busy setting up the heavy things in the nursery. My husband and king is not willing to believe no one will try." Hakuno added in between bites of her pastry. Gudako wasn't even sur if this was pure Hakuno, or her cravings speaking. "And it's nice to see Proto with his wife. Lancer has Rin, Caster has Rin-chan, Alter has Eresh, and now Proto has you."

"He does does he?" Emer added.

"You didn't tell me your True Name yet, but Cu has always been loyal. And there is no way to forget the look of my friend Cu, any version of them, in love."

Gudako held her breath as Emer relaxed, and looked on at the brunette fondly and sent her own looks ProtoCu's way. "My True Name is Emer. I think I might just need to meet my... fellow wives for the Cu's. I think we might have some things in common."

_'Boy, do you ever!_ ' Gudako thought.


End file.
